Two Worlds Apart
by bellydancer10
Summary: An AU where Aladdin is not taken by the guards the night he returns Jasmine's bracelet and meets her for their third meeting. Story still follows a similar plotline to the movie, but it is more of a 'what if' scenario if Jasmine and Aladdin were able to get to know each other more before Aladdin is captured to retrieve the lamp from the Cave of Wonders. NO FLAMES!


**A/N: So, this is not my first time writing, although this is my first Aladdin fanfic. The remake made me fall in love with Aladdin all over again, and I got inspired to write a couple of stories or one-shots for this fandom. This story will follow a little bit more to the plotline of Aladdin, but in a more of a 'what if' scenario if Aladdin was never taken the night he broke into the palace and he and Jasmine were able to get to know each other more before he was captured. However, I will not be continuing the story once Aladdin has been captured by Jafar and taken to the dungeons. I do not quite see the point in writing out the whole plotline if I only make one tiny change to the story, so the timeline of the story is going to be between when Jasmine and Aladdin are supposed to have their third meeting to the time where Aladdin is captured by the guards and taken into the dungeons.**

**Just as a reference, I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES AT ALL! You do not have to like my story or any of my stories, really, and that is fine, but, if you don't like it, please just move on to a story that you feel like you would enjoy more. I will take constructive criticism, but not flames. If you leave a flame, even when I respectfully asked you not to, your review will be deleted as soon as I see it.**

**Title: Two Worlds Apart**

**Summary: An AU where Jafar does not take Aladdin the night he breaks into the palace to return Jasmine's bracelet and is able to meet Jasmine the next night. What begins as a simple encounter in the marketplace turns into something more, and Jasmine finds herself sneaking out of the palace more often to meet with the street rat named Aladdin. Soon, the princess and the street rat fall in love; however, they are soon discovered by the Grand Vizier...**

**Rating: K+, at least for now. Rating may or may not go up.**

**Pairings: Aladdin/Jasmine**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything from Aladdin, all of that exclusively belongs to Disney. The only thing that belongs to me is the plotline and any OCs that I put in here.**

* * *

** Chapter One: The Third Meeting**

It was nighttime in the kingdom of Agrabah, and all was relatively quiet. Vendors were beginning to shut down their stalls for the day and head back home to their families. The guards outside of the palace were patrolling around the city, but most of the citizens tried to ignore them and keep their distance from them, the thieves especially so. Inside the palace, it was dark and quiet, except for the servants cleaning up certain rooms in the palace to make it spotless for the royal family and guards roaming around the palace, patrolling it for any potential danger. The moon was above the minaret, and the moon looked especially gorgeous to Princess Jasmine.

Princess Jasmine, who was wearing a pink and purple dress with a purple veil and golden earrings, was leaning against one of the pillars within the courtyard and was admiring the moon against the clear sky above her father's kingdom; however, she wasn't really out in the courtyard to admire the brightness of the moon. Looking down at the golden pin that held Jasmine's hair pin in place, she was reminded that she was waiting for Aladdin to show up and return the other piece of her hair pin. She wanted to deny that there was something between her and Aladdin, but she knew she would only be lying to herself, if she did. She could not say exactly what it was. Love, perhaps? No, that was too soon to tell, she thought to herself, but Jasmine could not deny that there was some kind of connection between them.

Unlike most of Jasmine's suitors, Aladdin had a way of just making her feel a certain way. He made her heart flutter whenever he was in her presence, even more so when he touched her the way he did last night. In the eyes of royalty and nobility, Aladdin was nothing more than a common thief and a street rat, not worth the time or day to even talk to or associate with, but Jasmine felt as if there was more to him than meets the eye. Despite only knowing him for a short amount of time, Jasmine could see that Aladdin was very genuine and humble. Yes, he was a thief, but after sneaking out of the palace and seeing what was going on in her kingdom with her own eyes, she could understand why Aladdin did what he did. That did not mean she necessarily approved of it, but she can understand the reasons why.

Aladdin also seemed to have much more wit and intelligence than most of her suitors. Most of her suitors could not keep up with her wit, they would either get very confused or be surprised by how intelligent she was. In some cases, some of her suitors would be turned off at the fact that the princess of Agrabah and a woman was a lot smarter than they expected. Aladdin has so far proven to be able to match hers and he didn't seem to mind the fact that she was a woman and was smart.

'_And he certainly seems to have a lot more charm than them too_,' Jasmine thought to herself.

It is very odd and ironic, though, how a street thief seemed to have more intelligence and charm than all of the princes and noble men combined. Not to mention, that most princes liked to flaunt their wealth. Jasmine wondered if Aladdin would do the same if he was born in different circumstances.

"Still waiting?"

The voice of Jasmine's handmaiden and best friend Dalia interrupted her thoughts. Jasmine turned to Dalia who was giving her a knowing look.

"No, no, I just came out to…" Jasmine began before she decided that it was best not to lie to her best friend. If there was anyone in the palace who knew her better than anyone, it was Dalia.

"He'll come, he promised."

Even though Jasmine could not see it, she knew that Dalia was giving her a look as if she didn't believe Aladdin would come, but she chose not to say anything about it. At least for now.

"I'll be upstairs, if you need me."

She then turns around and leaves Jasmine alone in the courtyard once again.

"He'll come…" Jasmine whispered to herself.

_He just has to_, she thought to herself. She was holding onto a glimmer of hope that Aladdin will keep his promise and come. Of course, being a thief and probably having to sneak into the palace like he did last time, it will probably take some time before he actually got here, so Jasmine just had to be patient. It seemed as if the minutes went by, and Aladdin still wasn't here. Jasmine was almost beginning to lose hope that he will ever show when she suddenly heard a voice from behind her in her ear.

"Hey, stranger…"

Jasmine nearly screamed out loud at the sound of the person behind her whispering in her ear, but she controlled herself and just turned it into a small cry when she put a hand over her mouth. Whirling around, she found that, to both her relief and annoyance, that Aladdin had finally showed up. Relieved that he actually showed up, but annoyed that he nearly scared her. He was so quiet that she did not even hear him walk up behind her. Meanwhile, Aladdin, who was disguised in servants' clothing again, had a sheepish grin on his face and was rubbing the back of his neck as if embarrassed.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked.

Jasmine composes herself before giving him a mock glare and responding to his question with a bit of sarcasm.

"No, I am not so easily scared by a thief who just snuck into the palace, twice in a row if I might add, and come up behind me without so much as making a sound. Who knows what other things you could have tried stealing from me?"

Aladdin gives her a knowing look.

"What do you mean "try"? After all, as you said, I did just sneak into the two nights in a row, that should say something about my skills as a thief."

"You could have at least made some sort of sound to indicate you were here instead of nearly giving me a heart attack," Jasmine responded.

"Ah, but where would the fun in that be?"

Jasmine made a bit of a scoffing sound as if she was annoyed, but she had a smile on her face as she did it and, despite her slight annoyance at Aladdin, the smile was genuine. Most princesses would be afraid of a thief in her palace, but Jasmine found herself unafraid. Aladdin's presence was definitely calming and she felt safe being around him.

"So, did you bring the other piece of my hair pin, like you promised?" she asked, changing the subject.

Aladdin had a moment of light in his eyes as if just remembering why he snuck into the palace. He started searching his pockets, trying to remember where he put the other piece of Jasmine's hair pin. For a moment, he had a look of panic on his face, and it scared Jasmine, making her wonder if he forgot it or Abu had somehow stolen it again, like he did last time with her mother's bracelet. Just then, a mischievous look came onto his face as his hand went to one of his back pockets and he took out the gold and emerald piece of her hair pin.

Jasmine found herself smiling at seeing him with the other piece of her hair pin.

'_He kept his promise._'

She was a bit worried that he wouldn't. Dalia, who was often the voice of reason, was skeptical that Aladdin would even show up because, as she said to her last night, thieves rarely, if ever, kept their promises. Jasmine was a bit worried that she was right as her handmaiden and best friend's intuition was on point, but she was glad that Dalia's intuition was wrong for once. This street thief continues to surprise her almost every time she has seen him so far.

"I did promise that I would bring it back, didn't I?" Aladdin said. He must have noticed the look of surprise on Jasmine's face.

"So you did," Jasmine said, taking the hair piece from him and then looking up to smile at him. "Thank you for bringing it back."

Aladdin nodded to her response, and it was then that Jasmine gave him a bit of a mischievous smile.

"Did you have to make sure Abu didn't steal it before coming here?"

"I may have had to force Abu to give it up reluctantly. I must apologize for that, he is just a monkey, after all."

This made Jasmine giggle, and Aladdin couldn't help but think how gorgeous Dalia, as he knew her, looked when she smiled or laughed. She definitely was one of the most gorgeous women he has ever laid eyes on.

"I should keep my eye on him then," Jasmine said. "Where is Abu, by the way?"

"Oh, he is probably helping himself in the kitchen."

"Stealing jewelry and stealing food from the palace? You better hope the guards don't catch him."

"Don't worry, he can handle himself."

Aladdin then changes the subject.

"So, would you like to go on that stroll now?"

"Where would we take a stroll? There are a lot of guards roaming around the palace."

As much as Jasmine wanted to take a stroll with Aladdin, she couldn't help but think what people would say if any of the other servants or guards saw her taking a stroll with a servant, whether they are disguised or not. That information would most likely get to Jafar, and he would begin to question her about it and most likely say something about it to her father. Only close servants, such as Dalia, were allowed to accompany the princess on late night strolls, but Aladdin still did not know that she was the princess and still thought that she was her handmaiden; and she wanted to keep it that way, at least for the time being. She wanted at least pretend to be normal for a little bit and that no one looked at her as if she was some other worldly being, and it was nice to have someone treat her as if she were normal.

"Actually, I was thinking that we take a stroll outside the palace…" Aladdin began. "The princess wouldn't mind if her handmaiden stepped out for a little bit, would she?"

"Outside the palace? In these kind of clothes?!"

She would stick out like a sore thumb if she walked out of the palace in the kind of dress she was wearing right now. The citizens of Agrabah would probably know right away that she was the princess.

"I could wait for you here while you go change into more comfortable clothes?" Aladdin suggested.

"And how will I know you won't steal anything else while I am away?" Jasmine said in a playful, teasing tone.

"If I wanted to steal something from here, I think I would have already done it by now without you noticing," Aladdin responded. "Besides, there is only one thing I see here that is worth stealing from the palace."

Jasmine could feel herself turn beet red at that comment as Aladdin gave her a smoldering gaze when he said this. Aladdin seemed to realize what he said too, for he started blushing and stuttering a little bit in his speech.

"That is…I mean…there are so many beautiful things here in the palace, it's, um, it's hard to just pick one thing."

Aladdin nearly beats himself over that. He was trying to remain cool, but it was hard, considering that the woman in front of him was very beautiful and he has very little experience in interacting with the opposite sex. The only interaction he really had with the opposite sex was his mother and Zulla, and maybe the occasional courtesan whenever he crossed their path when running from the city guards. It was hard not to get lost in his thoughts whenever Dalia was in his presence because she was definitely a beautiful woman, and Aladdin was unsure how to act or even court a woman. He lived on the streets almost his entire life, so the only thing he really knew was how to survive.

Dalia did not seem to mind his screw up, though, for she giggled. It was only for a moment, but it was enough for Aladdin to gain confidence within himself again.

"So, how about it, handmaiden? Would you like to take that stroll?" he asks her again.

Jasmine knows that she should be scared of going on a midnight stroll with a street thief. She was often told how thieves could not be trusted because most thieves would steal from you or stab you in the back, but Jasmine found herself feeling safe with Aladdin. She could not explain why, maybe it had something to do with the connection they share, but she also knows of the consequences of what could happen if she were to get caught strolling outside of the palace with Aladdin.

In her head, she imagined all the 'what if' scenarios that could happen if she were to get caught outside of the palace. The worst thing that could probably happen is that Aladdin would get arrested and thrown in jail and possibly executed, and her father would be so furious with her once he found out she snuck out of the palace and will post more guards around the palace to watch over her. And Jafar would no doubt use this as an excuse as to why she should not rule and that her future husband-a foreign prince who knows nothing about Agrabah or its people-should rule instead, and Jafar would no doubt sink his claws into him and _he_ would be ruling Agrabah, like the way he was doing to her father now. That was something that Jasmine definitely did not want to happen, and she would do anything in her power to prevent it from happening.

Jasmine knew she should say no, but looking into Aladdin's deep brown eyes, she somehow could not find the words to say no to him. She probably could, if she wanted to, but she found herself wanting to take that stroll with him. She looked up at him with a smile and was about to say yes, but stopped short when she heard a sound: it was footsteps that was heading towards the courtyard with the sound of a 'clank' in between the footsteps. With wide eyes, Jasmine realized it was Jafar and she began to panic. If Jafar saw him here, both her and Aladdin will be in big trouble! However, Aladdin sensed something was wrong, for he gave her a concerned look before he looked towards the entrance to the courtyard and could hear Jafar coming too.

"I think the guards are coming, that is my cue."

He then starts running towards the balcony before Jasmine could even say anything, and Jasmine found herself calling out to him and grabbing him by the arm to pull him back before she could stop herself.

"Aladdin, wait!"

"Dalia, I have to go before the guards see me," Aladdin insisted.

"I know that, I just…" Jasmine began, hesitant to say what she wanted to say. Normally, she was considered very brave and not shy, so why now all of a sudden was she scared to say what she wanted to say?

"What is it, Dalia?"

"I wanted to know when will I see you again?"

There, she finally said. She was prepared to be rejected, for Aladdin to say that she would most likely never see him again, but she felt herself became relieved when she saw Aladdin smile.

He outstretches his hand towards her and brushes a piece of hair out of her face. Jasmine felt a rush of warmth go through as he did this and it went straight down into her stomach when he reached behind her ear, his hand lingering there a little bit longer than usual, before his finger started caressing her face. Instead of moving away like she did last time, though, Jasmine found herself leaning into his touch. Normally, Jasmine would be repulsed and immediately back away whenever a suitor tried touching her or Rajah would immediately come to her defense and scare her suitor away before he even thought about it, but there was something different with Aladdin that she could not put words in just yet.

"Meet me outside of the palace under the archway to the marketplace before sunset," Aladdin said. "I will return this when you do."

He then holds up the item that he was holding in his right hand to refer what he meant, and Jasmine realized that he was holding a golden earring that looked suspiciously like hers. Reaching a hand to her left ear where Aladdin's hand lingered for too long, she realized that her earring was gone and, to her amazement yet slight annoyance, Aladdin had somehow managed to steal another item from her without her realizing it.

'_Why that no good, sneaky street thief!_'

Jasmine never had a chance to say anything to him, though, for he ran almost immediately after that.

"Until tomorrow, handmaiden," he said before running towards the railing of the balcony and jumping over it, disappearing as he fell down.

Jasmine almost felt her heart stop at seeing Aladdin jump over the balcony in the courtyard and she runs over to the balcony almost without thinking to see if he made it alright. She felt herself breathe a sigh of relief when she saw that Aladdin made it okay, and that he was jumping and climbing over the palace walls, being careful to avoid the palace guards. Leaning her forearms over the balcony, she watched Aladdin basically parkour his way out of the palace with admiration, her annoyance at him stealing another item from her nearly forgotten. It was then that her newfound admiration for the street boy was interrupted by a voice behind her, nearly startling her.

"What are you doing, princess?"

Jasmine turned around to see that it was Jafar that had spoken. She could see that he was not wearing his tuburn, making him look a little less menacing than he was, but he still had the cobra staff in his hand that he was never seen without. Iago, though, was nowhere to be found, and it made Jasmine suspicious and wonder where Jafar's little pet was. She tried playing it cool and acted as if she was not out here just having a secret meeting with a street thief.

"Oh, it's only you, Vizier Jafar," Jasmine said, "you startled me."

"What are you doing leaning against the balcony like that? It isn't safe for you to do that, there could be an unfortunate accident with you leaning against the balcony like that…"

There was something in the way that he said "unfortunate accident" that made Jasmine's skin crawl and she felt as if it was best to step away from the balcony and get away from it and from him as well.

"I understand your concern, Vizier Jafar, but I don't think you should worry," Jasmine said as she stepped away from the balcony and moved so that she was standing right next to him. "There are plenty of guards around here to protect me, you pretty much made sure of that."

She said the last part with a bit of an irate tone to it, and she could see a flash of annoyance in Jafar's eyes when she said that; however, she continued before he could say anything about it.

"But, if you really must know, I wanted to step out of my room for a moment for some fresh air and maybe enjoy the view of the city. It is very beautiful around this time at night."

"I am sure it is," Jafar said, not looking away from her. "But perhaps you can enjoy the view from your room where you will be safe?"

Normally, Jasmine would fight Jafar against his demands, but tonight, she was just not in the mood for it; so, she relented to his demands, for now.

"Very well, Vizier Jafar."

Jasmine could have sworn she saw a flicker of surprise in Jafar's eyes when she did this. Really, though, she was just too tired and did not have the patience to fight against him. Her mind was too occupied with thoughts of her time with Aladdin, and how she enjoyed being in his company, even if it was just for a brief moment.

"Princess?"

"Huh?"

Jasmine nearly jumped at the sound of Jafar calling her, and she turned to him to see a look of concern on his face. If it was even possible for him to show concern for her…

"Are you alright, Princess?" Jafar asked. "Your mind seems…preoccupied…"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, I just have some things on my mind that I wanted to step out and think on them for a while," Jasmine responded. "I bid you a good night, Vizier Jafar."

She then begins to walk away from him before being called back by him again, much to her annoyance.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

She said it in an irritating tone. If Jafar noticed it, he didn't say anything about it. Either that, or he was really good at masking his irritation; instead, he pointed towards her ear and asked, "What happened to your earring?"

At that moment, Jasmine really wished that Jafar wasn't as observant as he was. She forgot how observant he could be, and that he would have most likely noticed she was missing an earring. She tried coming up with a lie on the spot, and came up with one real quick.

"Oh, I guess I am missing an earring!" Jasmine exclaimed as she put her hand to the ear where her earring was missing, trying to act as if she didn't know what happened to her earring. "It must have fell somewhere while I was out here."

She begins to look around as she said this, trying to act like she was looking for her "lost" earring. It was an easy enough lie as most of the earrings that Jasmine wore could potentially get lost.

"Perhaps I should send one of the servants to look for it and bring it to you once it is found?" Jafar suggested.

"No, that is not necessary," Jasmine declined as she turned back to him, "I will just look for it tomorrow when it is not as dark. Good night, Vizier Jafar."

"Good night, princess."

Jasmine turned around and left the courtyard. Once she was out of the courtyard and out of Jafar's hearing range, she felt herself breath a little easier. It seemed as if Jafar believed her lie. She could not really tell, though, because the cunning Grand Vizier was always good at hiding his emotions. She almost wished that Aladdin didn't take her earring, so that Jafar wouldn't have seen she was missing an earring and get suspicious. For some reason, though, she wasn't that mad. She knew she should be, and Dalia would even tell her so and give her a look that told her why she was letting a street thief steal things from her, but she found herself not that angry. She began to wonder if these secret meetings with Aladdin and him stealing a certain item of hers and then giving it back at their next meeting was going to become a thing of theirs.

Touching her ear where the earring was missing, Jasmine could herself smiling as she thought about the moment she shared with Aladdin. She didn't realize she was even smiling until she came back to her room and Dalia had asked why she was smiling like a goofball.

It was then that Jasmine decided what she was going to do tomorrow, even though she knew it was probably a bad idea: she was going to sneak out the palace again tomorrow to meet with the street thief.

* * *

**A/N: There is the first chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it! I hope that Aladdin and Jasmine weren't too OOCish, I was trying to make sure I got their characters down. This is my first Aladdin fic, so I apologize if any of the characters I write down are OOC and I shall do my best in the future chapters that they are in character. Once again, I will take constructive criticism, but no flames.**


End file.
